An MIMO system supports an MU-MIMO transmission mode in order to increase a throughput of a wireless communication system. Unlike an SU-MIMO which corresponds to a transmission mode supporting a single user, the MU-MIMO technology refers to a technology of simultaneously supporting a plurality of users to use the same frequency (or time) resource. Currently, a transmission mode for the MU-MIMO is defined in both of a Long Term Evolution (LTE) communication environment and an LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) communication environment.
Recently, a Massive MIMO system, which supports tens to hundreds of antennas of a base station, has been spotlighted. The Massive MIMO system corresponds to a next generation wireless communication technology which increases the number of antennas of the base station, to secure a space resource, so as to dramatically improve a cell throughput. The existing MU-MIMO supports an MU-MIMO maximally having 2 layers in the LTE environment, and supports an MU-MIMO maximally having 8 layers in the LTE-A environment. However, the Massive MIMO aims to support an MU-MIMO having 10 to 30 layers according to increased space resources. The 3GPP which is a mobile communication standard organization also calls the Massive MIMO a Full-Dimension MIMO (FD-MIMO).